1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to communication services. More particularly, and not by way of any limitation, the present invention is directed to a method and system for effectuating personalized, process-integrated information, communications and entertainment (ICE) service delivery.
2. Description of Related Art
Service differentiation and value addition have become two of the most significant factors in defining the relationship between a telecommunications service provider and its subscribers. To maintain a loyal customer base as well as fend off intense competition from cable operators and other non-traditional players, conventional service providers are transforming themselves into providers of triple-play services and other types of bundled services. However, it is becoming increasingly clear that more novel ways of service provisioning will be necessary in order to obtain and retain a customer over a long period of time.